tpppfandomcom-20200214-history
Jogabonito
History Jogabonito ("Joga"), was a player who came out of the blue in the middle of the v7 era of the game in 2006. With his determination he became one of the best players in the world of Pokemon. Initially there were many doubts about Joga's capabilities as he entered the professional league quite early in his Pokemon career and at such a young age. Joga's loyal character and the support of the community that resonated around him was the root to his success. He is quoted "without my teammates and friends I would not be anywhere". A well known companion of Joga's would be the v7 player Karmam based out of Istanbul, Turkey. The two of them became a household name in the world of Pokemon and were known as an iconic duo, helping each other out through various top ranked tournaments. In his early years in the game, many would consistently find Joga in the trades section of the forums trying to work out deals with players and trying to earn a name for himself in the community. Occasionally you would find in him in the general chat chatting with his fans and giving tips. Many look at Joga as a role model for new players given his quick success. Today Joga holds the world record alongside Karmam to be the only v7 players to obtain the Golden Absol trophy, earned by becoming a Top 10 world ranked player. Joga given his relatively young age is known to have one of the largest fan populations in the Top 10 trainers and is known in the community for his social antics on the chats and forums. What is like in Real Life? Joga was a 15 year old player by the name of Anderson Petergeorge. He has now applied his rigorous statistical approach to Pokemon to the field of academia. His love for Pokemon began in an early age, as he loved watching the original series like all of us. He began his competitive career later as he entered high school. He is well known over the forums with his Elite Four Flint avatar and his ever popular signature of signs made by his fans. His name describes himself well, as he knows to be great on the soccer field as well as in battle stadium. Through his vast knowledge of the game he has become the success he is today in the Pokemon world. With his vast knowledge of pokemon types and moves, hes defeated many top trainers and set incredible records. Tournaments and Awards Joga's name hit the record books when he placed 2nd the Canadian Battle Move Tone tournament in 2007 no one was to expect this from a player who just started the game, however Joga's knowledge of Pokemon types, moves and most importantly knowing how to use counter moves shone through. This started off his journey, as people in the Pokemon world were starting to understand who he was and his full capabilities. But this was just the beginning, the Canadian Battle Move Tone only consisted of 15,750 players around Canada, which wasn't enough to grant entrance fee to any international contests/tournaments. Lucky enough Battle Arena Center (a tournament sponsored by Nintendo) was also only a month away. Unlike the previous tournament, this game was based of the handlheld game of Pokemon the Contest was simple, as Nintendo had just released Diamond and Pearl a few months back to promote the game contestants had to get as far in the game as possible in the allotted time. Luckily Joga had broken through to place 3rd overall, winning the small Prize of a Nintendo DS along with a copy of Pokemon Pearl. But that wasn't just it,as this tournament was open internationally it bumped Joga into the International rankings placing him 98th in the world breaking the top 100. Many players would stop here, however this wasn't enough for Joga. He shortly was accepted to the top clan in the community, PA (Pokeholics Anonymous), which showed that it wasn't just luck that brought him this far. Learning from some well known names such as U3, Bodolicious, Minikobe, Apollo, and TheFreeze to mention a few. Teaming up with these previous record holders allowed Joga Bonito to place 1st at the annual online team battle contest in 2008. Joga's name became recognized worldwide in the Pokemon universe when his clan Pokeholics Anonymous broke the world record speed run of Pokemon Red on the handheld Gameboy with Joga as the front man. This set Joga as the youngest competitive player to not only reach the international landscape in less than a year but to break to Top 25 Trainers in the world. In 2 years after many small contest,challenges and mainly winning the 2008 S.S Anne tournament and holding the record for beating the Orange Island League it has placed Joga in the position of 7th in the world. If someone were to tell us 2 years ago that a new player was going to get into the top 10 let alone 7th nobody would have believed them. Joga however would have proved us wrong. Next Appearance Joga's last appearance was at Comic-Con International in 2009, where Joga and the remaning top 10 trainers of the world came together, flown in by their sponsor Nintendo. Category:Players